The present disclosure relates generally to welding and cutting and, more particularly, to automated welding and metal cutting processes and systems using robotic manipulators including portable robots and a “human-in-the-loop” using a virtual reality (or augmented reality) environment.
Metals are the structural materials of choice for most fabricating. Welding and cutting of metals are primary processes used in the fabrication of structures, ships, pipes, tanks, wind towers, automobiles, and many other components and products. Consequently, as quality and productivity requirements increase, automated systems will be required to meet those demands. Today, the fabricating industry depends on robot systems for many fabrication operations. One major fabricating industry is the shipbuilding industry; consequently, shipbuilding examples are included in this description. However, other fabricating industries may also benefit from the robotic systems described herein.